


Take Care (a 3x21 missing scene)

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Story of Three Boys [40]
Category: Glee
Genre: Easter Egg, M/M, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you love someone but it goes to waste, could it be worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place on Friday night, after Puck returns with doughnuts, in 3x21.

"You're back." Kurt looks up and grins.

In lieu of a response, Puck crosses the room and sits down on the bed beside Kurt, kissing him, softly at first and then a little more firmly as Kurt's lips part under his.

"I stopped at Pat's and got some doughnuts," Puck explains when they pull apart. "For in the morning."

"Where did you hide them?" Kurt raises an eyebrow questioningly, and Puck laughs.

"In the oven, I just barely got it closed before Finn walked in."

Kurt giggles. "That sounds about right. I haven't seen him since you left."

Puck understands the unspoken question and nods. "Yeah, better than you'd think, but still."

"Yeah." Kurt sighs and chews on his lip. "He needs… well. There aren’t words left, baby.”

"Yeah, exactly." Puck snorts, and then he presses closer to Kurt. "We." Puck bites at his own lip. “I can only think of one other way to communicate, like I said.”

"Mmmhmm." Kurt purses his lips. "Just. Limited time, special one–night–only, et cetera?"

"Basically, yeah." Puck shrugs and meets Kurt's eyes. "I mean."

"No, you're right." Kurt nods. "Okay. I'll go, um." He gestures towards Burt and Carole's room, and Puck nods.

"Yeah." They both climb off the bed and then exchange another kiss before walking out the door, heading in opposite directions.

Finn’s lying on his bed, doing something on his laptop — probably Mafia Wars, if Puck were forced to make a guess. He doesn’t even look mopey, just resigned or maybe like an overdone cake.

Overdone cake is a sad, sad thing.

“Hey, dude.”

“Hey, Puck,” Finn says, barely glancing up from his laptop. “Zup?”

“So, uh, why don’t you come into Kurt’s room? Like. You know. We’ll all hang out.” Puck wants to facepalm as soon as he says the last sentence. Yeah. Hang out.

“Oh, yeah, sure. That’ll be cool.” Finn shuts his laptop. “It feels like we’ve done nothing but be around each other for a week or something, but I still feel like I’ve barely seen you guys, and I dunno. I miss you. Weird, right?”

Finn still sounds depressed at best. “Yeah, I know what you mean,” Puck settles on, and they walk down the hall at the same time Kurt approaches from the other direction. “Okay?” Puck asks, and Kurt nods, closing the door behind them and squeezing Puck’s hand.

Finn wanders around the room a little before finally sitting down on Kurt’s bed. “So, I guess the girls finally checked Facebook,” he says, and he doesn’t even sound upset or morose or anything. Just like he’s sort of checked out completely. Puck exchanges a glance with Kurt and nods again, and they sit down on the bed as well, one on either side of Finn.

“I was thinking, though, you know, it all kinda of works out. It’s like, this way’s probably better, instead of waiting until summertime and having to say goodbye to all those people,” Finn continues in that same spacey, but matter–of–fact tone. “Now I don’t have to figure out what to do about Rach or probably any of the girls, and I won’t worry about whether or not I should come back and, like, visit Mr. Schue or whatever. Less people to leave, so, that’s, like, good or whatever.”

“You know.” Kurt stops and shakes his head. “With the flu and all, I totally forgot. I have a present for you. I was going to say happy Presidents’ Day, but whatever. Happy February Twenty-Fourth!” Kurt gets up and his head disappears into his closet for a moment before he emerges with a present that is in fact decorated with red, white, and blue wrapping paper. He plops the box unceremoniously on Finn’s lap, and when he settles back onto the bed, he presses close against Finn’s leg and side. While Finn’s looking at the present, Puck shifts himself a little closer as well, and joins his hand with Kurt’s behind Finn’s back.

“It looks very, uh, American.” Finn tears off the paper in one loud rip, then opens the lid of the box. He stares at the little note on top for a long time, not touching it, just scanning it with his eyes. Finally, he reaches into the box, setting the note to the side, and pulls out the vest inside. When he shakes out the vest to look at it, two pieces of paper flutter out from the folds. Finn picks them up and looks at them, his typical confused face as he reads them.

“Kurt, what?” Finn looks down at the papers again. “I don’t understand.”

“I didn’t know _dates_ this far out, but they don’t expire until June of 2013, so you can use them to come visit.”

Finn looks up at Kurt, his eyes wet. “Seriously?” he says, sniffling a little. “You got me plane tickets? So I can come and see you guys?”

“Seriously,” Puck confirms.

Finn makes a strange choking noise, almost like his strangled noise, but different, and he shakes a little. He puts his hand over his face and leans into Puck, curling forward a little, and Puck lets Finn’s back rest against his chest. Puck is pretty sure that Finn’s not consciously registering the contact, and he lets his hand rest on Finn’s waist, fingers almost brushing at his hip. At the same time, Kurt picks up Finn’s hand, resting their joined hands on Finn’s knee, his thumb almost absently stroking Finn’s palm.

“You guys,” Finn chokes out, tears pouring down his face. “Just, you guys.”

“We have to take care of our brother,” Kurt says softly, and he rests his chin on Finn’s shoulder, the rest of his body angled behind Finn’s. He squeezes Puck’s hand and Puck squeezes it in return.

“I don’t wanna leave you guys,” Finn snuffles. “I can handle, like, everything else. But you guys, I don’t know what I’m gonna do.”

“We don’t either,” Puck admits, letting his hand move down to rest on Finn’s upper thigh, Finn’s skin warm through the thin flannel of his pajama pants. Kurt moves their joined hands to rest on the small of Finn’s back.

“But I do think you were right, last week,” Kurt murmurs. Puck moves his hand slightly, fingertips stroking upwards for just a moment before stopping again. “That there’s enough room on this bed for all of us.”

“What?” Finn whispers. “Wha— all of us?”

“All three of us,” Kurt repeats.

“We just want to take care of you,” Puck adds. “If, you know. You want us to.”

Finn’s eyes are huge and still wet, but he doesn’t look scared or freaked out, just confused with a spark of something else, so Puck figures that’s a step in the right direction. “Take care of me?” he repeats. “Like…”

“Like we take care of each other,” Kurt clarifies.

“I heard you,” Finn murmurs. “The other night. I heard you, and you both sounded… and I just, I wanted… not to be on the outside, just for once.”

“And we’re offering,” Puck says, a little roughly, and his hand twitches. Kurt’s hand on Finn’s stills, and he runs his hand up to mirror Puck’s position. “We know you’re not — just for one night, though.”

Finn’s eyes close and he takes a deep, shuddering breath, before nodding.

“Okay,” Kurt says softly, and he uses his head to nudge Finn’s head towards Puck. Puck moves his head so his lips are almost brushing Finn’s, and he stops there for a moment, sliding his hand back up to Finn’s waist and under his shirt. “Just tell us if you need us to stop,” he breathes, then closes the last remaining distance between them.

It’s different, and yeah, a little bit weird, Finn tasting like salty tears and something else that Puck can almost immediately identify as just _Finn_ , just like part of Kurt’s taste is just Kurt, and the skin underneath Puck’s hand is a little rougher and a little bit springier. Puck prods at Finn’s lips with his tongue until Finn’s mouth falls open, and Puck carefully explores Finn’s mouth, spurred on by the whispers from Kurt.

“Oh, look at you two, baby,” Kurt murmurs, and then Kurt’s hand is on the back of Puck’s head. “God, this is hot.” Finn makes the tiniest little whimper and presses his mouth against Puck’s, taking Puck’s tongue into his mouth like he’s tasting him. Finn gasps into Puck’s mouth, tilts his head sharply to the side, and Puck grins against Finn’s lips, realizing that Kurt must be diligently contributing from Finn’s other side.

Puck pulls back, still grinning, and brings his hand up from under Finn’s shirt to turn his chin towards Kurt. “Your turn, blue eyes.” He catches Kurt’s eyes for just a minute and they both grin knowingly. Puck watches without moving for a moment as Kurt leans forward, and Finn, without seeming to think about it, slides his hand into Kurt’s hair and pulls him the rest of the distance towards him. “Fuck, yeah,” Puck breathes. “Really fucking hot.”

He watches for another moment before looking down and grinning wider. “No worries there,” he mutters, then places his palm flat over Finn’s erection, which is already visibly tenting the pajama pants.

“Oh, _god_ ,” Finn gasps, breaking his mouth away from the kiss with Kurt. “ _Puck_!” It’s more a breath than a word.

Kurt laughs, low and clearly delighted. “Doesn’t he have nice hands?” he agrees, running his own hand through Finn’s hair. “Can he do that to you without the flannel in the way, Finn?”

Finn nods his head hard, eyes closed. “God. _Please_.”

Kurt squeezes Puck’s hand a final time before releasing it, and then Kurt’s hands are on Finn’s waistband, helping Puck slide them down, and Finn’s erection springs free. “Look,” Kurt whispers. “So pretty, isn’t it, baby?”

Puck nods, curling his hand back around Finn’s cock and leaning forward to capture Kurt’s mouth with his. It’s all pretty, pretty and weirdly un-awkward, like it’s something he and Kurt were supposed to do, together, and they were just waiting for Finn to be ready for it. He slides his hand slowly up and down Finn’s dick, then rubs his thumb over the top as he and Kurt separate. “Help me out, K,” Puck invites, and Kurt clasps his hand around it from the other side, their fingers tangling a little and tripping over each other as they settle into a rhythm.

“Holy _fucking_ hell,” Finn breathes. Kurt looks impish, leaning forward to kiss Finn again, but cutting his eyes towards Finn’s neck just before closing them, and Puck nearly laughs out loud, bending down to attach himself to Finn’s neck just above the neck of his T-shirt. Puck gives it his best effort, because if he’s going to leave his mark only once, he needs to make it as good as he can.

When he hears Finn and Kurt pull apart, he pulls away, too, examining his work as his and Kurt’s joined hands keep pumping, slowly and steadily.

“God, I want to touch you,” Finn pleads.

“What do you want to touch, Finn?” Kurt asks, voice still low and damn, Puck’s so fucking hard himself, just from kissing and watching and touching and hearing.

“I don’t know. _You_.”

“Do you want to touch Puck’s cock? Like we’re touching yours?”

Finn nods his head rapidly. “ _Please_ ,” he almost whines.

“Baby, take your jeans off,” Kurt instructs quietly, and Puck releases Finn momentarily, doing just that. He’s about to reclaim his grip when Kurt shakes his head minutely and continues, “All of your clothes.” While Puck’s shedding his shirt, Kurt turns to Finn. “Isn’t he beautiful?” Kurt murmurs. “Both of you, so beautiful.” Puck steps back to the bed, watching both of them closely.

Finn’s cheeks are scarlet, the flush spreading down his neck, and he reaches out towards Kurt’s shirt and then pulls his hand back, like he’s not sure of what he’s doing. “Can I? Your shirt?”

Kurt nods, and Puck can’t help grinning at both of them, sliding onto the bed and pressing his side against Finn, letting one hand trace the curve of Kurt’s ass. Finn fumbles with the buttons of Kurt’s shirt, muttering, “Fucking buttons,” when he pulls a little too hard and a button pops off, flying toward the floor. “Oh. Oops.” He says it in a perfectly normal tone of voice, at least for Finn.

"[You’re sewing that back on](https://docs.google.com/document/pub?id=120nHByWo-v1bTisyTSt8gxXVJio22TSN_BtRRNCXyIU),” Kurt points out, moving his body into Puck’s touch and then back towards Finn’s hands, perfectly matter of fact. Finn nods, but Puck isn’t sure he knows what he’s even agreeing to, though Finn does slow down on the rest of the buttons. Once the buttons are undone, Finn slides Kurt’s shirt down his shoulders slowly, almost tenderly. Finn strokes his thumbs across Kurt’s exposed shoulders with a little sigh.

“Soft,” Finn says.

Kurt giggles a little and then looks at Puck, raising one eyebrow. Puck smiles and nods, sliding both of his hands under Finn’s T-shirt, working the fabric up and slowly exposing Finn’s chest. Puck pulls it off at last, tossing it in the floor with the rest of their clothes and grins at Kurt again. He can feel Finn trembling next to him, and he wraps one arm under Finn’s arms and across Finn’s chest, pulling him close and trying to ground him. Puck rests his chin on Finn’s shoulder, just as Kurt did earlier, watching Finn and Kurt together.

Finn lets out a shuddering sigh and leans back against Puck for a moment before tentatively tugging at the hem of Kurt’s undershirt. Puck can feel Finn hesitate, and then Kurt nods infinitesimally, and Finn pulls Kurt’s shirt up and over his head in one swift motion.

“Oh,” Finn exhales. He runs the pads of his fingers down Kurt’s chest to his stomach.

“He’s beautiful, too, isn’t he?” Puck whispers. “So fucking gorgeous.”

“He’s so tiny,” Finn says. “Tiny little bones.” He slips both of his hands down to Kurt’s waist and encircles it. They don’t _quite_ go all the way around, and Puck can see Finn’s hands tighten around Kurt, his fingers barely digging into Kurt’s sides.

“Careful,” Puck chides him with a small smile. “He bruises.” Puck chuckles a little at the giggle Kurt lets out. Instead of releasing Kurt, though, Finn’s grip tightens a little more.

“Yeah,” Finn says, like he’s agreeing with Puck. “Ok.”

This time, Puck laughs, and Kurt just shakes his head, smirking. “Just wait,” Puck adds. “Blue eyes?”

Kurt’s smirk shifts into a grin, and he slowly puts his hands to his waistband, unfastening his pants and pushing them down along with his underwear in one flowing moment. Puck moistens his lips and nudges at Finn with his head. “You want that,” he states, not asking.

Finn shivers and nods his head, but he doesn’t let go of Kurt.

Kurt swallows and pushes into Finn’s grip, one hand curling around the back of Finn’s head and the other around Puck’s. “Ohh, god,” he groans out. “Puck, baby?” He tilts his head towards the bedside table, then stops. “Ohh, _fuck_. God, Finn, please tell me you’re fucking clean.”

“I had a shower?” Finn says, in a small voice, like he’s not certain what Kurt’s asking. He loosens his hold on Kurt’s waist a little, but doesn’t let him go, just holds him in the loose circle of his hands. “No, you don’t mean that, do you?” He seems to go through some internal monologue process. “Oh, _oh!_ That, yeah, I did that, the test thing you told me to do.”

“Thank fuck,” Kurt breathes, and he reaches into the drawer of the bedside table almost awkwardly, then hands the lube to Puck. “Let me watch you finger him, baby.” He kisses Puck, then Finn, then grins and slowly pushes them towards each other, and Puck fixes his mouth over Finn’s again, simultaneously opening the lube and smearing some on his fingers.

He finally breaks the kiss and laughs a little. “Finn, you gotta let go of Kurt.”

“I don’t want him to go,” Finn says, his breathing a little rapid.

“Not going _anywhere_ ,” Kurt assures them both, wriggling a little in Finn’s grip. “Tell him, baby.”

“ ’Strue,” Puck agrees, slowly pushing Finn onto his back. “He’ll be here.” When Finn is on his back, Puck slowly trails one slicked finger from the tip of Finn’s dick to the base, then over Finn’s balls to underneath them, pausing just shy of Finn’s own entrance.

“Puck?” Finn says, his eyes wide and scared, his chest rising and falling fast with his breathing.

“Shh.” Kurt’s hand is on Finn’s chest, stroking it slowly. “It’s good, Finn, I promise.” He looks up and exchanges another smile with Puck. “It’s going to feel so good, okay?”

“Ok,” Finn repeats. “God, Kurt, just. Tell me what to do, ok?”

“Just relax,” Kurt assures him, and he nods at Puck. “Just relax and think about how good you feel.” Puck circles Finn, then slowly pushes just the barest tip of his finger inside.

“You want more?” Puck asks, watching Finn stare up at Kurt. “Slow and easy.”

Finn nods, never breaking eye contact with Kurt. Puck slowly pushes his finger further inside Finn, waiting for Finn to relax after each movement, until Puck’s finger has disappeared, and he grins. “Look, blue eyes.”

Kurt’s eyes flicker over, following Puck’s line of sight, and then he grins, too, looking back at Finn. “That’s _really_ hot,” he tells Finn. “Puck’s finger is inside you, isn’t it? And oh, doesn’t it feel good?” Kurt looks back at Puck and quirks an eyebrow, and Puck crooks his fingertip slightly.

“ _Fuck_!” Finn cries out, almost arching up off the bed. “Fuck fuck fuck.”

“Yeah,” Kurt giggles. “That’s your prostate. Fun, isn’t it?”

“Yes!” Finn gasps. “Oh, fuck, Puck, god.” His hands twist in the bedding underneath him and he doesn’t try to look anywhere but Kurt.

“That’s the idea, yes,” Puck laughs. “Kurt fucking you and you fucking me. You want to do that?” He starts to push a second finger in as Finn makes a low moan, reaching up with one arm to grab Kurt down against him, crushing him to his chest, his mouth crashing hard against Kurt’s, tongue forcing Kurt’s mouth open. “We’ll take that as a yes,” Puck laughs again, pushing his second finger fully inside, moving the two fingers slowly apart and then back together. “Blue eyes, he’s _so_ tight.”

Kurt pulls away from Finn, grinning. “How tight?”

“Bite your lip tight.”

“I’m _right here_ you know,” Finn says, almost panting, he’s breathing so hard. “Always talking about me like I’m not here.”

“I figured you knew you were tight,” Puck jokes, moving his fingers a little faster. Finn’s head falls back against the pillow and he makes a string of interesting noises.

Puck stretches up and kisses Finn again, open-mouthed and sloppy, thrusting a third finger in after a few seconds, and Finn’s entire body shudders around Puck’s fingers and into Puck’s mouth. Puck pulls away and grins down at Finn. “Yeah, you’re ready.” Puck removes his fingers and Finn lets out a pitiful whine of sorts, not a sound Puck can ever remember Finn making. Puck fumbles with the lube, pulling Kurt close and slicking him up before urging Finn onto his hands and knees.

Puck slides under Finn, reslicking his fingers and pressing them to his own entrance, in full view of Finn. “Oh, _fuck_ , Puck, that’s… fucking hot,” Finn says, sounding surprised by his own words.

“K?” Puck asks, adding a third finger and moving his hand in and out.

“Mmmhmm,” Kurt answers, and Puck closes his eyes, listening to the two above him. “Okay, Finn,” Kurt says softly, and Puck can hear Kurt’s voice get just a little closer. “It’s going to stretch a little, maybe burn, but we’ll go slow, and then you’ll feel good, so fucking good, I promise.”

“Ok, ok,” Finn says, like he’s steadying himself. “Yeah, ok. Fuck, you guys. Just.”

There’s a little bit of silence, and then Puck can _hear_ Kurt pushing inside Finn, and Finn makes a sharp intake of breath, followed by a low, rumbling moan. “Oh god,” Finn murmurs. “Oh god, Kurt, just. Just. God.”

Puck shifts under Finn, reaching one arm back and around Finn’s neck. “Finn. Finn,” he repeats, whining a little. “Inside me, now.”

Finn grips Puck’s hips, squeezes them a little. “God, Puck, you’re _sure_?”

Kurt giggles a little above them. “Finn, trust me. He’s sure.”

“Yeah,” Puck agrees, nodding. Finn places one of his hands between Puck’s shoulder blades and paws it down Puck’s spine, making his back arch, stroking down the curve of Puck’s ass and his thigh. He holds Puck by the hips again, nudging forward against Puck’s opening, just grazing it. “Get _on_ with it,” Puck grits out.

Finn pushes forward, a little too hard and fast, like he’s trying to do exactly what Puck says. Puck grunts a little, relaxing around Finn until Finn’s balls–deep inside him, and he tightens around Finn.

“Fuck,” Finn groans. “ _Do that again._ ”

Puck obliges, and then a familiar hand reaches down, tugging on his cock, and another, larger hand wraps around both of them. Puck groans a little, and he can feel Kurt shift above them, setting the rhythm.

“Oh god, Kurt,” Finn says, slamming into Puck a little harder and faster. “Do _that_ again, _fuck_!” His words disappear into a high–pitched whine, his hand tightening around Kurt’s on Puck’s cock, his hips snapping forward.

“Fuck, yeah,” Puck responds, clenching around Finn at the same time Kurt whispers above them.

“Go on, come for us, Finn.”

With a wordless, almost broken cry, Finn does exactly that, slamming hard into Puck, leaning his chest against Puck’s back as he mutters what sounds like “I love you, I love you.” Puck can hear a high–pitched whine and it takes a moment for him to realize it’s him, Kurt’s hand still moving over him, and he comes hard, collapsing onto the bed as he hears Kurt thrusting almost wildly into Finn before crying out and adding his own weight to the pile.

“Mmmffff,” Puck says after a long moment. “Um.”

“Sorry!” Finn says, pushing himself up onto his arms. Kurt rolls to the side, landing next to Puck, and throws one arm over him.

“Better?” Kurt asks softly, and Puck turns his head to smile at him, because yeah, he’s pretty sure they’re _all_ better, now.

Finn sits up and Puck reaches for the bottom of the bed and the various stacks of blankets. “Under here,” he mutters, and the three of them settle in, limbs twisting a little, until Finn pulls Puck against his chest and Puck does the same with Kurt. Finn runs his hand lightly down Puck’s arm and then Kurt’s.

“I love you guys,” he whispers.

“We love you, too,” they respond at the same time, and Puck buries his face in Kurt’s neck, trying not to laugh.

“Can I use my ticket for _this_?” Finn asks. Now Puck does laugh, Kurt giggling as well, and Finn eventually joins them, throwing his long arm across both Puck and Kurt and hugging them.

“Sleep now?” Puck suggests.

“Mmm.” Kurt presses back against him. “ ’Night, Finn. ’Night, Puck.”

“Goodnight,” Finn says softly.

“ ’Night, Finn. ’Night, blue eyes.” Puck presses a kiss to the back of Kurt’s neck and lets his eyes fall closed, going to sleep to the feel of Finn’s hand running over both of them, over and over.


	2. No Explaining Necessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get inside their heads, love their loves[*](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OBhGFu84u90)

The sheets are unusually cool and smooth against Finn’s cheek when he wakes up sprawled across a bed that seems much better suited to the length of his arms and legs. For the first time in days, maybe even weeks, he feels relaxed. He actually feels _good_. He feels—

Oh. _Ohhhh._ Oh _shit_! That _actually happened_.

Finn sits bolt upright in the bed, clutching the sheet to his chest like a chick in a movie. Most definitely _oh shit_ , because he’s in Kurt’s room, in Kurt’s bed, and _oh shit shit shit_ his clothes are carefully folded in a neat little pile at the foot of the bed. Finn frantically snatches up his shirt and pajama pants, managing to dress himself without ever coming out from underneath the sheet.

Ok, clothes. Clothes are good. The next trick is to sneak out of Kurt’s bedroom and, well, _anywhere_ else, really, before someone—like, say, _Burt_ for example—notices.

“Think orange juice,” Finn whispers to himself. “This is just like sneaking down to drink orange juice in my underwear. _Stealthy_.”

Finn hangs his legs over the side of Kurt’s bed, preparing to either creep all stealthily or maybe just run like hell, when the door pushes open. “Oh, good, you’re awake,” Kurt says, sounding perfectly normal and balancing a plate in one hand. “Puck hid doughnuts last night, so we have them now.”

Finn knows he’s probably got that deer–in–the–headlights look on his face, but he can’t help it. His escape route is blocked by doughnuts, which _seem_ like a perfectly good and sensible reason not to leave Kurt’s room, but then, Finn’s no longer exactly sure what’s sensible and what’s not. Things that maybe made perfect sense at the time are now really, _really_ far outside the realm of sense–making in the light of day, so yeah. Maybe doughnuts as a stall–tactic while Finn tries to figure out if Kurt and Puck are also freaked out, if they’re mad at him, and… ok, no, Finn’s not _even_ delving into the crazy thought loop of “what does this say about me?”

“But the chocolate on chocolate is mine, dude,” Puck adds from behind Kurt.

Finn hears himself laugh faintly, and it sounds weirdly far away. Puck and Kurt sound so _normal_ , it just adds to Finn’s feeling of nothing making any sense at all. Kurt holds the plate in front of Finn, raising one eyebrow and waiting. “Don’t worry, we left a few downstairs for Dad and Carole and Pretzel.”

“Oh, good,” Finn says, taking a doughnut from the plate without paying too much attention to what he’s taking, other than that it’s not one of Puck’s chocolate ones.

“Coffee’s not finished, yet, though,” Puck adds, snagging one of his chocolate things and taking a bite. “I guess Burt slept in or something.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Finn says, absently taking a bite of his doughnut. Cinnamon–sugar. It would be better hot, but it’s still good, and _oh Jesus Christ do not think about last night!_ Finn shakes his head a little, trying to clear the mental images that seem to have decided that _now_ is the perfect time to surface. Puck licking chocolate frosting off his lips? _Not helpful._

“So you should ask Dad to show you how to do the coolant system,” Kurt says, seemingly like he’s carrying on an earlier conversation. “Since we can’t work on Casey’s car today. Which.” Kurt purses his lips. “Anyway. Might keep Dad from following Carole around like she’s going to break.”

“What?” Finn says, tilting his head to the side to see if it makes any of what Kurt is saying make any more sense. It does, a little. “Oh, the car? Yeah. Ok, I’ll ask.”

Kurt picks up a second doughnut, taking a small bite and chewing it before speaking again. “We’re heading to Dayton, so. We’ll be back pretty late.”

Finn nods his head. Right, Saturday. Saturday is the gay center in Dayton. Where they go because they’re gay. Right, ok. He nods again. “Yeah, ok. Have, uh. Have fun.”

“Hopefully we’ll come back with our hearing intact,” is Puck’s response. “April’s got approximately one volume: really loud.”

Finn laughs, maybe a beat or two behind where he should have, but at least it sounds to himself like a normalish sort of laugh. “Well, be careful about that,” he says. “Don’t go deaf before Regionals.”

“But afterwards, it’s all right then?” Kurt grins and hands him the plate, which still has three doughnuts piled on it. “We’ll do our best to wait until then.”

“Good,” Finn says. “You do that.” He looks at the doughnuts and then at Kurt, then Puck. “You guys, uh, done with these?”

“Have at ’em,” Puck nods.

“Cool. I’m just gonna take ’em to my room, I think,” Finn says. “Find some actual clothes.”

“Okay.” Kurt nods. “Um, your mom may not realize I took the powdered sugar ones, so.”

“Secret’s safe with me,” Finn says. “I’m gonna—” He jerks his head in the direction of the door. “Thanks. For the doughnuts and, you know. For the doughnuts.”

“No problem,” Puck nods. “Later.”

No problem. Right, definitely no problem at all. Finn carries the doughnuts into his room, setting them on the foot of his still–made bed. Oh _shit_ , did his mom and Burt notice that? They aren't up yet, Puck said, so maybe no explaining necessary, not that Finn could explain in any acceptable way how he just spend the night in Kurt's bed… naked… _with Kurt_. Oh, and by the way, also with Puck, which officially means the men Finn have had sex with now outnumber the women—or woman, anyway—two to one. That's, like, one–hundred–percent more men. So what _does_ that say about him exact—

No, hold up. Not riding that train of thought now or possibly ever.

It just says that they love him, which Finn already knows, because he loves them, too. They’re his brothers and they wanted to make him feel less alone, less outside. Special times, special circumstances, and it _was_ just a one-time thing, right? It won’t happen again. Finn doesn’t _want_ it to happen again. He’s not _supposed_ to want it to happen again. It wasn’t supposed to happen the first time, but how could he not, when they offered, and it’s _them_. How could he not want to feel loved like that, just one time?

Maybe it’s not something to feel weird about. They seemed perfectly normal about the whole thing, like it all made sense and it _was_ supposed to happen, so maybe Finn should just follow their lead in this, too. It doesn’t mean anything other than everything was falling apart and, just like they said, they wanted to take care of him. He doesn’t love or trust anybody else in the world like he does Kurt and Puck, so maybe Finn won’t worry too much about any sort of bigger picture or deeper meaning, and he’ll accept that, strange as it is, it felt _right_. It was awesome, and good, and what he needed.

He’ll let it be what it was and go forward from there. They’re his brothers. He loves them and they love him, but they’re the _two_ of them, with their own life and relationship. One night doesn’t change anything.


End file.
